Chismes
by Yakumo-Kaiba
Summary: Hogwarts está lleno de rumores y chismes. Probablemente sea por el hecho de vivir todos encerrados, pero es molesto, sobre todo cuando hablan de tus dos amigos engañando a tu otro amigo./ Slash, Sirius/Remus, Lime/Lemon, Feliz San Valentín!


_Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen (sino, la historia sería bastante distinta xD) sino que son total creación de JK Rowling. Solo me pertenece la trama y el insomnio que me llevó a esto. Los errores ortográficos y de coherencia también me pertenecen, si los informan los corregiré con placer :3_

_ADVERTENCIA: Esto tiene contenido de Slash (relación Hombre/Hombre explícita) si no te agrada o no tienes la edad necesaria para leer esto, por favor, apreta atrás y busca algo más acorde a tus necesidades, ¡Gracias! Si continúas leyendo te lo agradeceré e informaré que tiene contenido LIME/LEMON (no estoy segura) además de un poco de Hetero (solo besos, no pasa nada). Adelante los valientes!_

**Chismes**

_Yakumo Kaiba_

Nadie lo creería en realidad, sobre todo con el gran prestigio del colegio, pero si uno lo pensaba detenidamente era bastante obvio. Con casi 400 alumnos, aproximadamente 20 profesores, una decena de fantasmas y casi medio millón de cuadros que hablan, comentan y se pasean, es bastante obvio que Hogwarts esté lleno de chismes y rumores.

Hay de los más variados. Desde que McGonagall tuvo una cita nocturna con Dumbledore cerca del Bosque Prohibido, que Filch está planeando teñirse el cabello, o, los más populares, las citas de los más populares jugadores de Quidditch.

Por supuesto que los chismes que se propagan como el fuego en una comunidad tan cerrada como la de la escuela nunca son positivos. Siempre son escandalosos, contra la moral o, simple y sencillamente, graciosos. Nunca chisme de quién sacó el mejor lugar en el examen de Pociones o de Herbología, no, si hablas bien a espalda de alguien solo es un halago, solo si hablas mal es un chisme. Era algo de conocimiento básico.

En base a esta hipótesis, sumada a la hipótesis de que todos los chismes, como las viejas historias que contaban los trovadores, van creciendo a medida que más bocas pasan, no era difícil escuchar historias inverosímiles los cuales eran la comidilla de los recesos y los horarios de comida. Es así como la tía abuela de alguien que fue sancionada por el ministerio por no aplicar correctamente la norma de crianza de aguiluchos pasa a ser la Abuela que fue enviada a Azkaban por matar una centena de grifos contra la norma de protección de especie en peligro.

Ya no deberían sorprenderle esta clase de rumores o chismes, ni siquiera debería escucharlos, pero siempre se colaba alguno que pasaba a obligarle a ver la realidad con otros ojos, como la vez que comenzó a decirse por la escuela que el nuevo profesor de DCLAO era hijo de un vampiro, el por eso ese tono de piel tan verdoso (todo el mundo sabe que los vampiros tienen la piel verde y escamosa, no blanca y pálida como creen los muggles). Vamos, era absolutamente improbable, pero jodidamente divertido.

El chisme que le llegó en esa ocasión era ligeramente estúpido. Algo así como…

- ¡SIRIUS!! ¡¿TUVISTE UNA CITA CON LILY?!!!! – un furioso huracán con gafas entró a la habitación de chicos de séptimo año, mientras él negaba sacando de su bolso algunos libros.

Tirado sobre SU cama, sin camisa y con las botas puestas, estaba el animago de pelo largo, mirando con una ceja arqueada hacia la puerta. Naturalmente no estaba en su propia cama, que estaba llena de cosas, tenía que ir a subirse a la suya que siempre estaba ordenada. Chucho desvergonzado.

- Justamente le estaba contando de ese estúpido rumor a Lunático, ¿No me digas que lo creíste, Cornamenta? Merlín, hieres mis sentimientos – puso una mano sobre su pecho dramáticamente, simulando que el otro le había roto el corazón, pero era una actuación demasiado pobre para convencer al Guardián del equipo de Quidditch de los leones.

El de ojos castaños se acercó a la cama del licántropo mientras que este se hacía a un lado hábilmente. Cuando ese par discutía era mejor alejarse tres pasos prudenciales. Nunca había víctimas fatales, pero una guerra de almohadas con sujetos con esos músculos, ten miedo, amigo.

- Eres un pulgoso despreciable, Canuto, ¡eres perfectamente capaz de salir con Lily mientras tu mejor amigo se rompe el lomo en un castigo del que también tenías culpa!! ¡Y no lo niegues, medio colegio te vio! – le empujó el pecho con el índice, mientras el otro solo bostezaba y se rascaba la parte de atrás del cuello.

- Bah, no lo niego, pero para empezar el castigo es culpa tuya y de Colagusano – se encogió de hombros – si no te hubieses entretenido molestando a Peeves aprovechándote de tu 'magnífica' capa, te hubieses percatado de Filch ya tenía acorralado a Colagusano. Culpa de Peter por no correr rápido y culpa tuya por devolverte.

- ¡No me iba a quedar allí mientras Filch le echaba la culpa a Colagusano de todas las travesuras que hemos hecho en lo que lleva el semestre! – se giró a mirar al de cabello castaño que leía entretenido un folleto apoyado en la pared - ¡Lunático, dile algo! No es posible que sea tan mal amigo, el chucho asqueroso, correr mientras tu compañero se queda atrás.

- Tú le conoces, no te escandalices ahora– masculló este encogiéndose de hombros sin mirarles, quitándose el cabello castaño de la frente que estaba comenzando a taparle la visión –. Así es él, nada más.

Sirius se quedó mirando un poco al otro para girarse luego hacia James, con una sonrisa satisfecha.

- Y así me quieren – la mirada del licántropo abandonó una décima de segundo su folleto para enfocarla en el de pelo largo, pero luego la devolvió a su posición inicial – Además, Cornamenta, ¿Qué haces aquí exigiéndome respuestas a mi? Ni que yo fuera tu puta novia, capullo, ¡Vete a perseguir a Lily!

El otro bufó, quitándose el flequillo de encima de las gafas, comenzando a caminar por la habitación, casi echando humo por las orejas.

- ¡Eso ya lo hice! Ni siquiera quiere hablarme, y mañana es el Baile de Navidad – se comenzó a morder las uñas, balbuceando algo como '_Maldita Navidad'_, '_Maldito Filch'_, "_Chucho de los Cojones_' y '_Traidor Descarado_'.

La sonrisa de Sirius era demasiado alegre, por lo que Remus se concentró en mirarle para descifrar su felicidad. El animago no acostumbraba a estaba feliz sin razón alguna. Y normalmente no estaba feliz de tener a su mejor amigo tan molesto. Cuando sus miradas se chocaron la sonrisa aumentó en el rostro del de pelo largo, que terminó bufando y mirando a su mejor amigo que parecía pronto haría una zanja que les uniría con el piso de abajo.

- Eres un hablador, Cornamenta. Yo que sacrifico **mí** tarde de sábado para acompañar a **tu** noviecita a dar una vuelta a Hogsmeade para que nadie vaya a robártela y tú que me tratas tan mal, estoy verdaderamente herido – simuló una lagrimita el Black mientras los otros dos rodaban los ojos y James se acercaba a la cama -, contigo y Colagusano castigados y el quejica de Lunático con su "_ay, nieve, me refriaré nuevo, uuuuhhh_" – su burda imitación de la voz de Remus solo consiguió que el original rodase sus ojos nuevamente. No era su culpa agriparse con tanta facilidad, ¿no? No quería pasar las vacaciones de navidad enfermo. –, solo quedaba yo para acompañarla. Uno o dos besos a toda vista en las Tres Escobas es un precio bajo, ¿no lo crees?.

El licántropo suspiró y dejó su folleto sobre el escritorio mientras se acomodaba la bufanda y la túnica, saliendo de la habitación, dejando atrás al par de semi adultos peleando sobre la cama por algo que James llamaba "Cobro Excesivo" sumado a "Derecho de Propiedad". Mejor que Lily no se enterase de ello, o habría un par de gritos por ser considerada entre los Merodeadores como una 'posesión'. Una valiosa, pero una posesión al fin de cuentas.

+_+_+_+

En efecto Remus tuvo acceso al chisme de primera mano a lo largo del día, claro, si es que se puede llamar primera mano el que lo escuchase a la pasada en la Sala Común, Pasillos y Comedor en 'susurros' que en otros países podrían considerarse 'Gritos Desenfrenados', y ser penados por multas.

Por lo visto muchos alumnos habían sido testigos de la 'Escandalosa Infidelidad' de la que fueron protagonistas Lily Evans (si, esa Lily Evans, señores, la pelirroja prefecta primera de la clase, novia del espectacular Guardián de Gryffindor) junto con Sirius Orión Black (nuevamente, si señores, ese Sirius Black, destacado playboy del colegio, magistral golpeador del equipo de Quidditch y, escuchen bien, mejor amigo del mencionado Guardián novio de la anterior) durante la visita a Hogsmeade en el día previo al Gran Baile Anual de Navidad.

Ambos alumnos fueron vistos entrar a numerosas tiendas, desde perfumerías, tiendas de túnicas de toda ocasión, Honeydukes y las conocidas Tres Escobas. Los más informados indicaban lo curioso que no hubiesen pasado a Zonko (sabiendo lo adicto que era el Black a esta tienda), como también el que hubiesen ido a Las Tres Escobas en lugar de a Madame Tudipié (probablemente por la conocida aversión del Golpeador a este local), lo que lleva a pensar en que ambos se pusieron de acuerdo en el recorrido con anterioridad (estilo, "No vamos a Madame Tudipié si no pasamos a Zonko). Un sacrificio por parte del Golpeador Gryffindor, impresionante.

Las fuentes más alocadas indicaban que se les había visto caminar de la mano, incluso de que la pelirroja Prefecta de Gryffindor se había colgado del brazo del Black en más de una ocasión y que se habían besado repetidas veces en la oscuridad de las Tres Escobas. Obviamente, nadie prestaba atención a las fuentes menos alocadas.

Muchas chicas, fans de James Potter ya estaban comenzando a hablar de lo mala novia que era la prefecta, de lo bueno que era que hubiese dejado a James, porque así lo podían tener para ellas, puesto que a muchas no les molestaba compartir; mientras que las fans de Sirius Black estaban en pie de guerra para hacer que la surgente relación entre el jugador y ella no se llevase a cabo.

Fuese como fuese, pensaba Remus, era una soberana estupidez. Lily solo había negado cuando había tratado de conversarlo con ella en el desayuno y en el almuerzo, indicando que le importaba un bledo lo que hablasen de ella, por lo que solo había podido que encogerse de hombros, después de todo Lily era fuerte y no se dejaría amedrentar solo por algunas fans psicópatas. Aunque algunas cargaban y sabían usar sus varitas, y eso si podía ser preocupante, aunque nunca las sabrían usar tan bien como la pelirroja.

James había olvidado ya la situación. A él, como gran celebridad del colegio y miembro de la mayoría, los chismes no podían importarle menos (en realidad el día anterior solo estaba fastidiado porque él no había podido tener una cita con su novia y en cambio la había tenido Sirius), por lo que actualmente solo quedaba la euforia de su primer Baile como novio de Lily Evans. Más feliz no podía estar.

Como una ocasión especial Sirius había rechazado a todas sus pretendientes y se iba a presentar sin compañía al baile. Vamos, sin más compañía que el pequeño Peter y Remus, aunque este aún no se decidía si bajar o no.

- Vamos, Remus, debes ir – le insistía Peter, metido en su túnica de gala púrpura, mirando al espejo, tratando de hacer ajustes de último minuto, mientras Sirius miraba por la ventana y James daba pequeñas maldiciones contra su cabello desde el baño –, podrás ver el primer baile de James con Lily, y aún más importante, ¡el primer baile al que Sirius irá sin alguna chica!! ¡Será Legendario!! – su sonrisa alegre era inspiradora, pensó el licántropo, mirando sobre su cama su túnica de gala.

Los años anteriores había ido siempre del brazo de Lily (si, no ella del brazo de él, sino al revés), por lo que presentarse solo de pronto era incómodo. O por lo menos pensaba que sería incómodo. Aunque, por otra parte, Canuto, el playboy, como le llamaban en los rumores, también iría sin pareja. Era ligeramente reconfortante.

Desvió su mirada hacia el de cabello largo el que ya vestía su negra túnica de gala, sumada a sus botas y pantalones muggles, sorprendiéndose de pronto de ser observado a través del reflejo en el vidrio, sintiéndose pillado in fraganti. Estuvo tentado de desviar la mirada, pero el animago se giró apoyando la cadera contra el alfeizar y sonriendo de medio lado mientras cruzaba sus brazos en el pecho.

- Anda, Lunático. En una de esas de encuentras una loba interesante por allí. O, mejor, quizás en una de esas tocan alguna de los Beatles o los Rolling. No te lo querrás perder, podemos sacar a bailar a las profesoras.

La risa le surgió desde el fondo del estómago, pensando en la cara que pondría McGonagall y los otros profesores si de pronto en vez de las típicas y mortales baladas mágicas comenzasen a sonar los Beatles. O Mick Jagger, a todo volumen.

- Si tocan una de los Beatles la bailo contigo – sonrió divertido, tomando su túnica de gala y caminando hacia el baño, sin mirar al otro, aunque sintiendo claramente su mirada sobre el cuerpo.

- Vale, y si tocan una de los Rolling, yo saco a bailar a Quejicus, siempre que tu bailes con Régulus – sonrió de medio lado burlón – ¡Cornamenta, sal de allí, que el lobito se va a vestir, y tú no puedes hacer más por tu cabello! Quizás cortarte la cabeza sea una buena solución.

+_+_+_+

Si hubo caras sorprendidas cuando Sirius llegó sin pareja al Baile, James nunca lo supo. Solo tenía ojos para la mujer que iba de su brazo vestida encantadoramente de verde y que le sonreía como si no existiese nada más en el mundo.

James no era malo bailando, su madre le había enseñado de pequeño, por lo que en todos los bailes siempre supo con orgullo que no erraría el paso y que el baile sería impecable si es que su compañera se dejaba guiar. Lo que nunca se imaginó es que se sentiría como un novato teniendo entre sus brazos a la mujer que quería que fuese la madre de sus hijos.

Su mirada y su sonrisa provocaron que olvidase todos esos 17 años de entrenamiento. Se encontró parado, tomando la mano de la pelirroja y con la otra en su cintura, sin saber qué hacer ni cómo moverse. Cuando pudo balbucear que no sabía qué hacer, la risa refrescante de la prefecta provocó que un agradable escalofrío le recorriese el cuerpo, comenzando a moverse siguiéndola, mientras su cuerpo recordaba, hasta que llegó el momento en que sus pies ya se movían solos, ambos riendo y sonriendo.

Giraron y bailaron sin pensar en nada más que en ellos mismos. Ninguno se fijó en las miradas de alrededor ni pensó en ningún chisme ni en las preguntas que se estarían haciendo los demás. Ellos tenían sus propias vidas girando en esa pista de baile y no necesitaban observar la vida de nadie más.

Por tanto tiempo que parecieron semanas completas, ambos giraron, se encontraron a medio camino de una balada y se besaron, acabando cerca de media noche en un rincón, con las manos sujetas y sonriendo cálidamente.

Fue ese momento en que la chica sacó de su hermoso vestido (¡es que era hermoso! Si Lily no tuviera los ojos tan bonitos, James no hubiese hecho otra cosa que mirar el vestido) un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel de regalo rojo con una cinta dorada. Lo extendió y se lo pasó a James, besándole los labios.

- Feliz Navidad, James – sus mejillas estaban encendidas mientras sus cabellos inhabitualmente rizados le enmarcaban la cara – Ábrelo, por favor.

Cuando el de cabello negro lo abrió y vio dentro un reloj de pulsera especialmente diseñados para jugadores de Quidditch comprendió la razón de que ese chisme hubiese comenzado y sonrió.

- No tengo por qué ocultarlo, Sirius pensó que sería un buen regalo. – Se defendió rápidamente la pelirroja – Dijo que tenía brújula, medidor de altura, velocidad, incluso pulso, y yo…

Pero fue acallada por un beso lleno de cariño que fue acabado luego de un rato, manteniendo sus frentes juntas mientras aquellas baladas seguían sonando.

- Me encanta – sonrió con los castaños ojos brillantes –, y lo que más me encanta es que lo haya escogido mi novia con mi mejor amigo. Me hace feliz que ya no lo odies.

- No lo odio – sus mejillas permanecían aún encendidas y con ese puchero se veía adorable –, es como un niño de cinco años. No puedes odiar a un niño de cinco años. Eso sería inmaduro.

Ambos se miraron y se pusieron a reír, besándose nuevamente, mientras James pensaba alegre de que entonces quizás Lily si aceptase el que Sirius fuese el padrino de su hijo, tal como le había prometido en tercer año. Pero bueno, aún quedaba un tiempo para eso.

+_+_+_+

Las fiestas nunca fueron su fuerte. A los bailes de navidad siempre asistía con Lily porque a ella si le agradaba bailar y girar y girar en medio de la pista. A él le mareaba, le cansaba y, no podía negarlo, le aburría.

Por lo menos le aburría hasta esa noche de navidad en que Sirius Black le había demostrado que el baile no tenía que ser por qué aburrido.

Girar y girar, mientras suena una canción de los Beatles en el gramófono en medio de la Casa de los Gritos, entre risas perrunas, besos ardientes y mordiscos, con las túnicas de gala arrugadas, pisándose de vez en cuando y provocando más risas.

La mano del animago en su cintura, acariciando suavemente mientras sus labios se encuentran en medio del baile, moviéndose hacia una pared, chocando contra ella, olvidando el girar y quedándose con el bailar, uno contra otro, tocándose, restregándose como animales, mientras los Beatles siguen tocando como si quisieran contagiar con su magia musical a todos los seres vivos, incluso al licántropo y al perro en el interior del Black.

En medio de sus vueltas chocan contra la mesa donde una frugal cena donde lo que más abunda es la cerveza de mantequilla les espera, pero ambos tienen hambre de algo más.

Caen sobre la inestable cama entre mordiscos, quitándose las túnicas, los pantalones muggles y las botas, quedando solo ambas pieles una contra la otra, brillando tenuemente a la luz de los candelabros, restregándose mientras el sudor comienza a surgir.

Se muerden y se besan, las manos ya no alcanzan, los labios tampoco. Necesitan tocarse por completo.

Como un par de animales salvajes y apasionados se humedecen, se ablandan, se tocan y chocan el uno contra el otro, soltando aullidos y quejidos de placer. El licántropo eleva una pierna pasándola por la cintura del otro, mientras siente como le muerden y marcan el cuello. Sus erecciones chocan, mojadas y listas, quizás demasiado. Un quejido un poco fuerte, una mirada, una mordida en los labios y es toda la señal que animago necesita.

Sus dedos humedecidos preparan la entrada, pero el otro está demasiado impaciente y se mueve contra él, y ya ninguno puede más.

- Remus… - susurra mordiendo sus labios, quitando los dedos, pero es acallado con un beso demandante.

La entrada es poco violenta, quizás por la resistencia natural al dolor de su compañero, o por la práctica de ambos, pero ambos olvidan ese inicio. Se mueven, se acoplan, se unen y jadean. Se besan, se lamen y se abrazan. Las uñas desgarran la piel, mientras los movimientos les unen hasta niveles insospechados.

Gemidos y gritos, que probablemente serían fácilmente confundidos por quejidos de almas en pena, inundan el lugar, mientras ambos se estrechan y se gimen.

El final es glorioso, ninguno lo desea pues ambos pensaron en algún momento 'prefiero morir ahora', pero todo tiene su final. La humedad les llega, mientras con quejidos ahogados se abrazan, sintiendo como las uñas quizás sobrepasaron el nivel de resistencia de la piel, pero nada de eso es importante.

Se acomodan uno al lado del otro, con las piernas entrelazadas y las manos cerca pero sin tocarse, mientras ambos pares de ojos se encuentran, quedando simplemente así, observándose.

Una mano grande se dirige al rostro del licántropo acariciando delicadamente. El de cabellos castaños entrecerró los ojos, sin querer perder el contacto visual con su compañero. En silencio ambos disfrutan de la calidez de sus cuerpos juntos para luego volver a unirse lentamente en un beso profundo y tranquilo, gozando de tan sutil cercanía de sus cuerpos, cercanía que era más que simplemente corporal. Era la magia que les rodeaba, la magia que solo los amantes conocían.

Una mano surcada por una casi imperceptible cicatriz subió hasta enredarse en los cabellos oscuros y largos de la nuca del otro, acariciando mientras aguantaban el beso, con los ojos cerrados ambos. La mano del animago bajó acariciando su pecho con la yema de los besos bajando hacia una de sus cicatrices más grandes y sensibles, acariciándole a lo largo, provocándole un gemido a su amado.

Ambos se miraron casi adormecidos con sus alientos chocando y sonrieron de medio lado, mientras sus pies se acariciaban delicadamente sobre la cama.

- Feliz Navidad, Canuto – sonrió el licántropo.

- Feliz Navidad, empollón. Aún no te perdono que no nos hayas querido acompañar con Lily de compras – se quejó el animago, pasando su brazo por la cintura de su pareja, acercándolo a él –, por tu culpa todo el colegio anda hablando. Y la pelirroja se lleva la peor parte.

- Lo sé. Traté de disculparme con ella todo el día, pero me dijo que no le importa lo que digan – suspiró acomodándose sobre su pecho –, pero bueno, esos chismes son divertidos. Debiste haber pasado con ella a Madame Tudipié. Hubiese sido el acabose – se mordió los labios para que su risa no sonase tan escandalosa como creía que sonaría.

- ¡Y te atreves a burlarte, cara de topo! – le dio un empujón suave, aunque no le soltó de su abrazo, mientras Remus se reía más.

- ¿Cara de topo? Te estás quedando sin apodos graciosos, pulgoso – recibió otro empujón, pero solo se rió un poco, para luego sentir como el otro le soltaba, provocando que se irguiera un poco mirándole preocupado - ¿te enojaste? – sorprendido.

Con cara de '_¿qué te fumaste?_' el de ojos grises se levantó gloriosamente desnudo, acercándose a un pequeño y destartalado armario, sacando de dentro un paquete dorado con una cinta roja, lanzándoselo a Remus y sentándose en la cama, mientras el licántropo miraba sorprendido su regalo.

- ¿Hum? Pensé que nos daríamos los regalos como siempre en la habitación con los chicos – habló como algo preocupado – yo dejé el mío arriba – miró a Sirius el que se encogió de hombros.

- La pelirroja desgraciada me hizo prometerle que te lo daría justo después de media noche, y aunque media noche pasó hace media hora, estábamos algo ocupados para entregártelo en ese momento – sonrió de esa manera depredadora que provocaba que al de pelo castaño se le encendieran hasta las orejas – Anda, ¡Ábrelo! Dejé otro arriba, para que James no vaya a decir algo como "_¿Y el regalo que le diste a Remus es muy privado? Como para que no quieras que nadie más lo vea, digo yo_" y se burle – puso una mueca.

Se sonrió, sabiendo que aquello era bastante posible y aceptó, abriendo el regalo y mirando en silencio con sorpresa una nueva chaqueta larga de un color gris rojizo precioso, mirando luego a Sirius que se encogió de hombros.

- Es de esas chaquetas mágicas para friolentos como tú, así no tienes excusa para no salir si hace mucho frío. Y si aún tienes frío te compraré los pantalones, los calcetines los guantes y el pasamontañas a juego, ¡pero no me harás salir de nuevo solo con Lily! ¡Es una chica, por Dios! Se demora un siglo comprando y…

- … y te cae bien, por lo que no puedes decirle "_me aburrí, me voy_", sino que tienes que seguirla – sonrió con los ojos brillantes, acercándose al animado que puso una mueca y hizo un sonido como '_tsk_'. Remus miró la chaqueta y apoyó la frente en el hombro de Sirius que le miró sorprendido, pero sonriendo ligeramente – Me encanta. Y prometo no volver a poner como excusa la nieve para no salir a aburrirme comprando con Lily – sonrió ligeramente mientras Sirius abría la boca formando una O enorme. Había sido vilmente engañado para tener toda una tarde de aburrimiento con la prefecta de Gryffindor.

Con todo el ánimo, y derecho de reclamar, el animago iba a decirle algunas verdades al lobo de quinta, pero fue acallado por un profundo y apasionado beso el cual no pudo evitar devolver, sobre todo al sentir la excitación que regresaba al cuerpo de ambos.

Bueno, siempre podría reclamarle después el que le hubiese dejado a merced de la chica que había dentro de Lily Evans y, que ahora sabía, surgía cuando había compras de vez en cuando. Quizás la pelirroja después de todo si se mereciera los Chismes. Era una mujer tortura hombres. Aunque los torturara con aburrimiento mientras la acompañaban de compras.

Pobre de James Potter

**Fin**

**Iniciado:** 12 de febrero de 2010, 11:34 PM

**Finalizado:** 13 de febrero de 2010, 02:19 AM

Muchas gracias por leer xD se me ocurrió mientras leía "**Pastillita de jabón, como quisiera ser tu…" **de **Zafy**, precisamente por una frase que voy a poner textualmente (pues es lo que me inspiró xD) "_El castillo está lleno de fantasmas y cuadros que espían y escuchan las conversaciones de alumnos y profesores para luego divulgarlos al resto de los cuadros, fantasmas, y a algún alumno ocasional que estuviera escuchando en ese precisamente momento, así era como se iniciaban los chismes._" Cuando leí eso fue como "Diablos, es cierto, Hogwarts debe estar LLENO de chismes!! Cuadros aburridos!" Por eso escribí esto :3

Ojalá que lo hayan encontrado por lo menos entretenido. El Hetero en general no me gusta, pero Lily y James son canon y… ay, la pelirroja me cae bien xD además, sin ellos no hubiese habido Harry, y son los mejores amigos de mi pareja favorita ** así que, bueno, a los que no les gusten, lo lamento oxo (igual debe haber a alguien que no les guste). Severus no salió en este fic, porque era más bien romántico, como fic de 14 de febrero, aunque habla del baile de navidad xD pero bueno.

Nuevamente, gracias por leer! Y esta vez Peter si habló! ** (en mis fics a veces no habla uuU), aunque lamentablemente en algún momento nuestros protas se perdieron y se quedó solito por allí Dx (o quizás se consiguió pareja xD uno nunca sabe).

**Feliz Día de San Valentín!!**

**Y Feliz Cumpleaños, Momo! Completamente para ti, preciosa!**


End file.
